Automotive vehicles are equipped with a multimedia device. The multimedia device is typically found on the instrument panel of a vehicle disposed between the front driver and front passenger seat. The multimedia device may include functions for facilitating navigation as well as multimedia applications such as satellite radio, am/fm radio and the like.
Currently some multimedia devices are operable to receive and access the Internet. Internet access is achieved by wireless communication through a user's mobile phone, or through a transceiver embedded in the multimedia device. In instances where internet is accessed through a mobile phone, the mobile phone is equipped with a wireless communication system such as Bluetooth.
Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for wirelessly exchanging data over short distances. Bluetooth was created as an alternative to serial cables to connect both fixed and mobile devices to create localized networks. Bluetooth includes a plurality of profiles. Some of the profiles are operable to transmit in, what is called by those skilled in the art, “data over data” through a Personal Area Network (PAN) or a Dial Up Network (DUN).
Through such networks the mobile phone is able to directly access the Internet and transmit a website or Internet content onto the multimedia device, this is commonly referred to as “tethering” by those skilled in the art. An example of which is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the lightning bolts represent internet access. Access to such networks currently comes at a cost to the user. Namely, mobile phone providers and service carriers charge users for the amount of data that is transmitted through PAN or the DUN. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a multimedia device operable to receive Internet content without incurring the price of data transmission.